Mi roja filosofía
by KevinBlu
Summary: Al fin de cuentas, solo necesitas querer...


¿Qué necesitas para matar a alguien?

La pregunta es confusa, pensada para desalentar.

Muy complicada de responder si no se sabe de lo que se habla, pero hay una forma más fácil de expresarla.

¿Qué no necesitas para matar un alguien?

Primero que nada, no necesitas carecer de sentimientos.

Culpa, remordimiento, dolor, tristeza… todo eso es necesario. Es lo que te mantiene con impulso, es lo que te recuerda porque haces lo que haces, es lo que te permite notar que sigues con vida. En el momento mismo que dejas de sentir, dejas de vivir. En el momento mismo que dejas de vivir, dejas de ser un ser vivo y te conviertes en… algo más.

¿Poderoso? Si, mucho. Sin ataduras, sin miramientos, sin duda, sin temor, sin piedad. Puedes decidir, puedes juzgar si alguien vive o no. Puedes cegar su vida, o permitirles continuar en su miseria. Puedes elegir bandos, también. Puedes hacer que la sangre que derrames limpie los crímenes que otros han cometido, o bien puedes ser el ejecutor de las sombras y contribuir con tales crímenes.

¿Real? No, para nada. Pasas a ser una idea, un susurro a escondidas. Pasas a dejar de ser alguien ante los ojos de las personas para convertirte en un algo. Tu nombre se pierde en las sombras y pasas a ser más bien un concepto.

Te conviertes en lo más cercano que existe a un dios. Muchos creen conocer tu poder y te temen, pero nadie sabe si de verdad existes o si eres una entidad creada para poder atribuirle los horrores cometidos.

**( - - - )**

Segundo, no necesitas ser malvado.

Los soldados y policías matan y muren por sus países todo el tiempo en servicio de la paz. Madres de todas las especies son capaces de desgarrar en pedazos sin dudarlo si alguien amenazara a sus pequeños.

Pero, ¿Si todos ellos matan, asesinan y comenten homicidios, que los diferencia de mí y de, por ejemplo, una célula terrorista? Muy fácil.

Saben lo que están haciendo, lo saben perfectamente, y saben que está mal pero lo hacen de todas formas. No se sienten bien, sienten nauseas al hacerlo, el remordimiento les carcome y cargan con el rostro y las últimas palabras de sus víctimas por lo que sea que les quede de vida.

¿Porque?

Muy simple: No quieren que otros lo hagan. Un soldado soporta muerte y tortura con el objetivo de infligir muerte y tortura, no porque crea que es lo correcto, no porque su patriotismo lo mueve, no porque sus adversarios son el objeto de su venganza ciega.

Un soldado soporta muerte y tortura porque en el fondo de su corazón prefiere hacerlo él, antes de tener que mandar a otra persona a hacerlo. Sabe que el trabajo debe hacerse y sabe que si no lo hace el, lo hará otro. El soldado marchara con la tranquilidad en su mente que, no importa que horrores se abalancen contra él, ha cumplido con su pacto y protegido la vida de un inocente, poniendo en juego la propia.

**( - - - )**

El autobús se detiene en el centro de la atestada ciudad de Rio de Janeiro. Mi puñal se agita nervioso dentro de su funda, vigilante de cualquiera que osara intentar detenerme.

Mis pasos hacia la pequeña iglesia en la colina llevan consigo un claro mensaje para cualquiera que me vea. No sería inteligente tratar de detenerme.

La puerta se abre y el padre se hace a un lado. Doy vuelta en el altar y entro al recinto, donde mi maletín se recuesta contra una silla aguardando mi llegada. Una escalera me espera allí también, y en su cima, mi objetivo.

El campanario.

**( - - - )**

Tercero, no necesitas un arma. No realmente

Hay muchas formas de matar. La que se produce al hundir un puñal en la carne o al jalar un gatillo es una de las más comunes, pero sin embargo no la única.

¿La más cruel de todas? El asesinato del alma. Una vez quebrada la voluntad de vivir de alguien, entonces el asesinato ya está hecho, incluso si la víctima no deja de respirar propiamente.

Se puede hacer de varias formas. Mi preferida es quitarle todo lo que el objetivo considera cercano: su familia y amigos… créanme, hablo por experiencia.

Sin embargo, cuando de todas formas se mata de forma directa, tampoco se necesita un arma. Solo necesitas la resolución de hacerlo. Un empujón en el momento incorrecto, una pastilla correcta en la bebida, una simple roca arrojada en el lugar correcto; todo se vale.

Al fin de cuentas, solo necesitas querer matar y mataras.

**( - - - )**

Cuarto, no necesitas un objetivo.

Yo tengo uno, pero no necesariamente lo tienen todos.

Hay quienes han segado vidas en el pasado debido a distintas finalidades: por fe, por honor, por envidia, por hambre, por justicia, por venganza y la lista sigue. Al mismo tiempo, hay muchos que simplemente mataron porque, sin ningún motivo en específico, querían hacerlo.

Sintieron un impulso, una voz en el fondo e su mente, una electricidad en la nuca… algo que los llevo más allá del límite, algo que los hizo descender la hoja, jalar el gatillo, etc.

Es realmente inexplicable, sin importar cuanto se lo quiera justificar. Todo ellos pudieron detenerse en algún punto, no tenían necesidad de hacer lo que hicieron. Sin embargo, eligieron no hacerlo y de esa elección nace su culpa.

**( - - - )**

Las campanas tras de mi resuenan señalando el medio día. Abajo, todos se apresuran para llegar a sus respectivos destinos, ignorantes de mis ojos vigilantes en la altura.

Acaricio con afecto el fino roble del instrumento que yace en mis manos. Lentamente recorro su longitud hasta llegar a su fino cerrojo

Arriba *clinck* atrás *clinck* abajo *clinck*

Deslizo una dorada pieza de mi voluntad dentro de la recamara, observando su ansiedad. Ya no puede esperar más para probar la sangre por primera vez. La desea… la necesita…

Arriba *clinck* adelante *clinck* abajo *clinck*

Soy una araña.

Soy una viuda negra.

El escenario ya ha sido decidido, ahora solo falta esperar.

Este es mi territorio y mis telas se extienden por toda la plaza frente a mí.

He de aguardar a mi desprevenida presa que llegara feliz dentro de poco, ignorante del destino que le aguarda en mis manos.

**( - - - )**

Las campanas tañen una vez más, y finalmente mi presa se hace camino entre la multitud. Su familia la sigue de cerca con sonrisas enfermizas adornando sus caras.

Ha sido un largo camino desde que todo empezó, pero finalmente le tengo al otro lado de mi mira.

El último de la lista.

Después de él todo habrá acabado.

Después de él podre desaparecer, volver a empezar, olvidarme de todo esto, cerrar el capítulo más rojo de mi vida.

Pero primero esta él.

Está a salvo, lo sé. Debe estarlo… ellos me lo prometieron.

Rio debía mancharse con la sangre de los que figuraban en la lista, y entonces yo podría volver a estar con él.

Era un trato justo.

Matar no es nuevo para mí. Matar es normal para mí

Matar es lo que hago mejor. Matar es de lo que he vivido toda mi vida.

Carezco de sentimientos… los años de dolor han nublado toda esa parte de mí.

Soy mala… simple y rotundamente. Me agrada el sufrimiento que causo.

Uso un arma… soy demasiado cobarde para el enfrentamiento directo.

Tengo un objetivo, mas no es claro. Debería estar salvando a Blu, sin embargo aquí estoy con Rafael tras mi mira, con la esperanza de que el pacto que me liga a esto sea respetado.

No tengo nada de lo que se necesita para matar, excepto una cosa.

La resolución de hacerlo.

Respiro profundamente, exhalo todo el aire de mis pulmones después. Nivelo el arma, chequeo el viento y sonrió. Entonces, en un movimiento seco y violento, jalo el gatillo.

Al fin de cuentas, solo necesitas querer matar…

…y mataras.

( - - - )

**Pues, sinceramente sin comentarios. Ni siquiera yo sé que quise hacer acá (Además de joder mentes, claro) Se me ocurrió de repente y en 3 horas se convirtió en una historia. Espero que guste**

**Bueno, como siempre, review si quieren y si no porque son algo tímidos, descuiden. Ya habrá otra oportunidad.**

**Nos leeremos luego ;)**

**KevinBlu**


End file.
